


Flower You(r) Smile

by Kyre



Category: AlterSwap - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collection Fics, F/F, Fluff, Fluff with a little spray of angst, Mutliverse Shenanigans, Other, Spicy Chocopie, also- buttercup flowey cuz its Underfell, but this is basically Toriel self-shipping hell, crack ship, eat your broccoli kids, enjoy~, is this even considered a crack??, kids being kids, some characters mentioned in the passing, yea i know.. my naming skills are no better than Asgore's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyre/pseuds/Kyre
Summary: Apparently in a universe dubbed as Underfell, birthdays weren't that important unless you give a shit about it.A certain monster, a little goat with pink heart cape to be exact- can't accept it and decides to take things into her own hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutesy idea I have about Toriel(s)  
> Because if Sans could have his own many selfships, why not Tori something new? (>w0)7

Kill or be killed. 

 

Its a simple yet deadly ideology that had been instilled in the Underground for a very long time. Ever since then, the life for monsters who lived inside a wretched cage called barrier had changed, and in this particular case, for the worst. 

Fights are everywhere, brawling matches for those who own slaves, even corrupted souls who had taken their place at the highest bureaucracy did what they were best at, surviving up in a different jungle with no care of others struggles. 

So how on earth would the arrival of a small child and their caretaker be able to shake one's convictions as thoroughly as this?!

Toriel- no, she was to be called Reese now, pinched the bridge of her muzzle as she tried to put aside her thoughts. Ever since 'their' arrival in the ruins things had took a weird turn for a change. 

After all, who would have thought that your other self would be so pathetically small and weak?

...

Well, and adorably annoying at that. 

"Come On Reese, Stop Reading That And Play With Us!" The little trouble said, eyes sparkling with stars as she continued, begging- "Besides, You Already Read That Book More Times Than My Fingers Could Count! Get Out Of That Chairiel Already!!" One of the anomalies, a small goat that insisted on being called Spark, yelled from the door. 

Reese sighed from her chair, a small reading corner she had set near the fireplace where she could get a good look at the door without the need to walk to it. Surely, the small goat stood there with a look of conviction in her big sparkly eyes, something she deemed as rare despite already exposed to the harsh reality of this world. 

Reese knows someone who would be eager to get his hands on this version of her, not that she would let him come closer than 15 ft of her vision. 

"I am reading, small one," Reese finally says, holding the annoyance and adoration from her voice. "And I am far too old to play with you young people, it is better for me to stay inside."

Spark pouted, blowing the inside of her cheeks to put a show of her dedication, a pointless one that the taller goat could not get, "You're Not Old, We're The Same Person And I'm Fine With Little Running! Don't Let That Lazybones Virus Influence You Too!!" Spark paused, setting her hands on her hip in demanding gesture, "And Stop Treating Me Like A Kid, I'm Older Than I Look!" 

Reese smiled cheekily to herself, "Aww, but then I would lose the privilege to call you _shorty_. Then whenever I got myself _short-handed_ , I _goat_ you to help me!" She teased, adding some puns that she know the little goat hates. 

As a result, Spark yelled in frustration, mixed with a high pitched bleat, then stomped her way through the front door, leaving a very amused goat behind who laughed until the door was shut. 

 

Spark trudged her way through the leaves, kicking some on her way until she was met with a pair of eyes staring her with curiosity, one with slight confusion. She huffed, before plopping down with them on a makeshift castle from the pile of leaves. "Are you okay Spark? I take it that the mission to bring out red goat failed." One child, a brunette with blue and green shirt asked first. 

They were then followed by their friend in red and black sweater, "You look annoyed miss Spark, was miss Toriel doing something weird again?"

Spark sighed as she leaned back on the makeshift bed, looking at the ceiling with furrowed brows, "I Don't Know Frisk, Your Caretaker- Or This Other Me Is Weird... Does She Not Feel Boredom At All?" Spark muttered her question slowly, "I Mean, If She's Really Me, I Don't Think Being Cooped In Boring Place Like This Would Make Me Happy. In Fact, I Don't Think It Would Make Anyone Happy At All!" She spreads out her hands wide in the air. 

Sona, the child with blue and green sweater chirped respond, "Yeah sure, this place is big, but like you said, it's kinda boring after awhile." They glanced to their counterpart, who seems to be in a deep thought, "Got any idea Frisk? She's your guardian after all."

Frisk shook their head, while a small flower eyes them with curiosity, "What's with all this talk?! Are you guys planning something I don't know??" 

The three shoots looks to each other in shock, forgetting to explain their intention to the fourth in their company, and gave him guilty smiles, "Sorry Flowey, You Were Asleep So We Forgot To Tell You!" Spark said a little less loud. 

Frisk scooted near the buttercup, looking around cautiously as if something would jump out of nowhere to listen to their conversation, "Its about mom, we are planning something for her."

"We need someone who can keep a secret," Sona follows, "..the question is, can you?"

Flowey seems to be intrigued with this, as he leaned his petals closer to the kids, "Alright fine, just spill it!!"

Frisk leaned down, whispering to the side of the flower where his earhole might be, before jolting back quickly from Flowey yelling a loud "WHAT?!" 

"SHH!!!" 

The two others hushed him, causing the little golden flower to clasp his mouth shut with leaves. He recovered soon enough and sternly says, "Golly, I thought it was something important, it was only her birthday!!!"

 

Spark huffed, "It IS Important, And From What I've Heard She Never Celebrates It At All!! Its Unacceptable!!!" Sona agrees with her, nodding sagely. 

Flowey retorts, "It's just birthdays! You can just tell her _'Happy Birthday'_ and get away with it, I'm sure she won't even mind."

Spark slap her hand on her face, a groan erupts from her, "You Don't Get It!! Nobody Deserve To Be Treated Like That, Especially On A Special Day Like Birthdays. Also, Her Birthday Falls On A Very Special Date, So It Makes Her Extra Special!!!"

This answer doesn't seem to amuse Flowey in the slightest, "And I just got to ask you. Why, exactly, that you care?"

"Because We Are Here Now!! And That Means There's More People Living Here With Her, So We've Got To Make It A Meaningful Occasion." Spark answered with fiery conviction, voice not loud and yet firm. 

"Besides," Sona chimes in, "-its not like Spark and I are going to stay here forever, we're going back as soon as we are able to, once it's safe to do so." 

The golden flower whipped his head on this, petals flowing to the way he's facing, "Now that's what I'd like to know. Why are you guys are here anyway?" 

Sona and Spark share a look for a few seconds, then giving Flowey mixed expressions and simply replies with _"It's Classified."_

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

With the date approaching close and running out of ideas of what to do, Spark decides to visit Snowdin to look for ideas, hoping that maybe the townsfolk would be able to give her some inspiration on what to do.

The snow crunches beneath her feet as she looks over the white forest. It looks almost like the exact replica of her own Snowdin, except for the difference for the light stone on the ceiling. In here its all red and yellow while back at her own Snowdin they glows soft green lime and oranges, at least that's how much Spark could recalls since she wasn't exactly observant with small details. 

Yet being alone in the open like this makes her focus, and she was able to appreciate her surroundings better when she's not busy bickering with her lazy brother who always love to push her buttons. Spark could not deny she missed him dearly, but had found another kind of soothing day to day living with her counterpart. 

_Sure, she's not lazy unlike his brother. Reese was- well how to describe her in words?_ Spark thought to herself, finding words that would associate with the female goat other than _'edgy'_. 

Then she started to mull over it, some words did pop out such as old, boring, having weird hobbies, a bad baker- this one makes her grimace remembering the first time she and Sona tried her products. And Frisk said that its already improving? 

A shiver ran down her fur, in contact with her skin that cause her to instinctively come back to reality, finding herself still on the pathway to Snowdin Village. A quick few glances and she realizes her position, marked by a sentry station laying on the side of the road. Speaking of it, a certain skeleton could be seen inside, someone she only saw twice since arriving in this world. Curious she decides to take a step closer and greets, maybe they could become a new friends after the human! 

"Greetings Captain!" 

The skeleton turned, looking for the source of the voice until he looks finally down, recognition flashes in his sockets. "GREETINGS TO YOU TOO, LITTLE MISS, WHAT CAN I DO TO ASSIST YOU?" 

Spark puffed her cheeks, "I Told You To Just Call Me Spark, Didn't I? I'm Not Little!!" Papyrus chuckled at her reaction, amused by how easy it is to get her riled. 

"E-hum," Spark cleared her throats for some unknown purpose, "That Aside, Why Are You Manning The Station? Aren't You Supposed To Patrol?" Papyrus tsk'ed irritably in a way that caused the little goat to immediately wonder what she said wrong. "You Don't Have To Answer Me Though, You're The Great Papyrus, You Can Do Whatever You Want To Do Right??" 

Papyrus expression turned deadpan, he stared Spark for quite a time, almost triggering her fight or flight instinct when suddenly he laughed. "NYEH HEH HEH!! THAT IS TRUE, I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, REMEMBER THAT WELL!" Spark immediately nods, she nods so fast once she stops she swore she can see stars everywhere. 

"I SUPPOSE I CAN TELL YOU, SINCE MY SHIFT WOULD BE OVER SOON." Papyrus continues, "IT IS TRUE THAT I AM SUPPOSED TO BE ON PATROL, BUT THAT FU- SANS JUST HAD TO GO AND GET HIMSELF SICK!! SO NOW I'M HERE TAKING OVER HIS POST SINCE NOBODY WANTS TO."

Spark nodded sagely, though her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She knows that Papyrus was talking about his own brother. What she could not understand though, was why he seems to always talks ill about the short skeleton to everyone. Although another good thing that's happened since Frisk's arrival was the fact that people cuss less now to Spark's relief, she reminded herself to thank the kid for it- even if they don't really get why. 

"I See, In That Case Can You Help Me? I Need Advice On Something, And I Believe Someone As Great As You Would Be Able To Provide One!!" Spark asked with hopeful voice, surely someone who's said to be great could help when being terrific couldn't. 

Papyrus nodded in affirmative, so Spark began to tell her problem, summarized since Papyrus supposedly got off of work soon. The skeleton listened with interest, putting a hand on his chin and making thinking noises, however impossible that's supposed to be. 

"AHA!"

Spark jostled on the sentry post, almost propelling herself inside of it, "Yes? You Got Something?!"

"NO, I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING." Papyrus said in deadpan expression, caused all energy to evaporate from the small goat as she fell back onto the snow, "BUT, I THINK I KNOW WHAT COULD HELP!"

"Huh?" Comes out an energy-less groan from the ground. 

"CHECK THE LIBRARBY, THERE'S A LOT OF USEFUL BOOKS THERE. SURELY ONE OF THEM MAY HELP YOU, JUST LIKE IT HELPED ME TO-" Papyrus halted his speech, then cleared his non-existant throat, "EHEM, ANYWAY, I SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO CHECK TODAY, GO ON FAST. THE LIBRARY CLOSES AT 5, AND NOW ITS ALREADY 10 MINUTES TO 4."

Of course, why hadn't she thought of that sooner?! Spark jumped from the ground, stars filling her pink eyesockets to the brim as she smiled widely to the skeleton, ignoring how confused he looked. "Thank You Papyrus, You're Really Great! I'm Off Now, See You Later!!!"

Spark took off faster than any thundersnail that's ever existed, managed to look back once to see that Papyrus waved at her-, nearly missing out on the rare words of encouragement from the skeleton. 

Knowing that someone cheered for her, Spark can't be surer that this could not go wrong in any way. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Everything went wrong.

True to his words, there are several books that seems to be able to help providing ideas on what to do, however for some unknown reasons each trial turned more and more disastrous. 

The drawings Frisk made were stolen by a small dog and when they found its lair, it had been torn to pieces, along with the small plushie made by Sona from the other day. Even Spark's attempt on baking cookies were mortifying, as she almost blew up the whole kitchen because of her crackers. That day she learned that crackers are named such because it cracks when bitten, not because it could create crackles like fireworks do. 

It was already dark when Spark finally admit that she ran out of ideas. The two humans and a flower had already fell asleep since then, sharing the twin sized bed but the small goat still awake, fighting the drowsiness in order to search for the perfect gift for her counterparts. 

Yawning, the small goat stretches her body from sitting on the same position far too long. That was when her hand accidentally brushed with the mountain pile of books she borrowed and knocks them over. It spilled all over the floor as Spark winces, fearing that the noise may wake up the children. When she realizes it didn't, she took a breath of relief and immediately worked on picking up the books. 

Suddenly, her eyes catches something, a book that seems different than others. Spark lifts it, she was sure she didn't borrow this book, it doesn't seems to have any sort of ideas on how to celebrates birthday from the title. 

" _Underground Botanical History,_ Huh? May As Well Read It To Sleep..." Spark brought the book with her, walking to a small corner with pillows and blankets where she sleeps from when they first arrived in this universe. Dragging the lamp with her, Spark lets her body hit the pillow fort and nests in. Her fingers opened a random page and slowly, she starts to read the passage. 

" _Echofillum phosporae -Better known as echo flowers, this flowers exist as native to the underground. This flowers could record the last word it was said to and would repeat it over and over until it being replaced with new words, thus earning the Echo part of the name._

_This is possible due to the fact it was able to store magic inside of its body, thus also granting it the ability to glows in the dark. However it is unknown why the flowers would take red as its primary color, since it has been proven by scientific experiments and historical data that this flowers originally did_ _not_ _look red at all..._ "

Spark eyes widened at the last word of the page, so echo flowers didn't always have one color? Sleep long forgotten Spark brushed her fingers to look for the next page. It shows the drawing of echo flower, along with the diagram of its body. Next to it was another passage that took her interest greatly, because some part of the passage are crossed and re-written beside the page, making it look full of words. Spark eyes the page looking for any sentence uncrossed and readable. 

" _Aside to be known used as a basic ingredients for cooking and medicine, there are many superstition surrounding this particular flower, some of it_ ~~ _have yet to be proven_~~ _ **[it's true]**_ _but popular regardless. One of the famous would be the appearance of a white echo flower. It is been said that due to the fact it should not posses one primary color thus making its original color to be_ ~~ _either_~~ _white or translucent. According to it, these flowers could be found at places where_ ~~ _light doesn't shine_~~ _ **[the abbys]**_ _, thus lacking the interference of Underground's glowing crystals to reflect the color onto the water thus by proxy- to the flowers itself._ ~~ _However since there has-_~~ " 

The rest of the passage were unreadable, but Spark already know what she need to know. Smiling giddily to herself, the little goat makes the blanket around her before clicking the lamp off, making plans in her head as she slowly lulled to sleep. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Spark is nowhere to be seen. The children said that she was already gone before they woke up, leaving a letter behind saying that the little goat is out for an adventure, to instruct that nobody should try to find her and that she would be back before noon.

Reese read the letter with beautiful penmanship she rarely sees with a concerned expression. Asgore may have ordered the two guests to be protected at all cost, that no harm shall come to them- but in a world like this could words guarantee someone's life?

The ex-queen frowned, she couldn't care less for that goat's fate, Spark was the one who gone out looking for trouble, she should let her counterpart have a taste on how this world works. 

Yet the more she tries to distract her mind off it, the more Reese find herself anxious over the little goat's safety. It took awhile, but about afternoon was when Reese got up from her reading chair to meet the children, maybe they knew something and didn't tell her. 

Once she stepped out from the doorway, the kids paused in their playing chase and looked at each other with worry and a bit of fear. It seems that she's right after all, they are certainly hiding something. 

"Children," Reese starts, her tone gentle to avoid spooking the young further, "-I am not going to be mad, but would you tell me where has your friend went? It is long past the time mentioned for her return." 

Sona and Frisk looked at each other sheepishly, they didn't seem to trust Reese on her words and look intimidated even more. However the one who answered her was someone she had not expected.

"Way ahead of you, lady." Flowey said from his place on the ground, "The Innkeeper said she's going somewhere to collect white flowers, whatever that supposed to mea- Ouch!"

Flowey was pulled off the ground by Reese with bare hands, the sheer speed almost makes his petals fly off while he's up in the air, "Tell me **exactly** what she said to you flower, Where. Did. She. Go?!!"

Flowey's leave shook in fear, shocked that he's no longer grounded with his roots. "S-She said Spark was going to somewhere really dark with no light to collect white flowers! I swear I don't know where it is!!"

Reese know exactly where she's going, and the thought makes her magic run cold. 

Hastily handing the flower back to one of the children, she immediately went inside to the stair shortcut inside her house, descending at a rapid speed, though the sound of little footsteps that followed behind did not miss her ears. 

"Stay here! I'll be back soon!!" 

The footsteps stops, her cue to sprint to the ruin entrance where a big stone door awaits her, already open from far away by her magic. She kept her running speed steady, and slowed down immensely from traversing the snow as Reese realize she just bolted out barefoot. Still the snow and ice was no match to her as she reached a cavern that marks the end of Snowdin, ready to move faster when she was not catching her breath. 

Some monsters looked at her in bewilderment, but she ignored the stares and kept going. Depending on how long it took, she realized it might already been too late for her to save her counterpart. 

It wasn't long before she sees a gap, leaping over the small river stream in one jump and continuing to run once one of her feet touched the ground. Its a shortcut to where she's going, usually being guarded by a small bird who would defend the gap with all of its might. Said bird already flew away when it noticed the female goat came close, fur smoking with wisps from her working her magic to keep herself running and burning water trapped in her fur. 

Taking a right turn Reese found herself already in the dump, finally slowing down to assess her surroundings. She could not be careless to move in here, one wrong step and all of the pile would bury her alive with no chance to burn it all off. 

Fortunately, this was where the old royal dancing classes pay off, ones that she's forced to attend ever since she could speak. Reese scowled as she moved carefully between the trash, reminding herself about why she's here in he first place, all the while looking around in case the fugitive decide to show herself. 

The deeper she goes the darker it became, thus the tall goat had made some fireballs to help her look around for where the glowing water was no longer helpful and became more and more translucent. From the right side she could hear a small running water with a chime, sign that she's close to where she wanted to be. 

After the tedious footwork and summoning more fireballs Reese finally arrives at the edge of the abyss, the chime attached to a waterwheel that stood exactly behind her as it's used to mark danger in old days. 

Reese doesn't even look around before her eyes are drawn to a spot of light far off inside the abyss, right across where she stands at the peering edge of darkness, how did that tiny nuisance get there in the first place?!

"Spark! Can you hear me?!!!" 

Echoes immediately form, bringing the words to the other side. Time passed more slowly while Reese brows knit in confusion, blinking a few times to make sure she's not seeing things and what's at the end of the hole was Spark's signature golden-pink flame. 

 

Suddenly the fire grew bigger and bigger until the whole area across could be seen. There is a small foothold and there stood the ignorant monster with a childish smile on her face, a white glow filled her hands while she walk closer to the edge. 

Spark squints to the other side before her face light with joy, replying with her normal voice that carried over by the cave echo,"Hiya Reese, What Are You Doing Here?"

"Never mind me idiot, how did you get there?!!!"

Spark were about to point somewhere but then realize her hands are full, then using her fire to make an arrow to the side, "There's A Small Ledge At The Side, I Walked On There All The Way Here."

Using her one of her red fire to light the side Reese notice a walk like path, not big enough for someone like her to step but with Spark's childlike size, it made sense that it didn't break on her. 

One minute Spark is across and a minute later she's already on the cliff's edge, walking a bit sideways with her back facing the wall. This sight is nearly missed as Spark already halfway through. 

This is not good, she's moving too fast! Reese yelled to warn her, "Don't go too fast!" Yet the warning came late, because once Spark put another step a resounding crack came from beneath her feet along a gap small enough for the small goat to almost lose her footing. 

Almost, she's still holding strong with her other foot but Spark won't last very long in that awkward position. Slowly the small goat retracts her foot that's in the air and attempt to put it across while stepping slowly. She kept going, not faltering in her balance like a tightrope walking professional as she already trained as such by the fierce ghost captain, even though he had no legs to show her the ropes. 

On the other side Reese was watching warily, already readying her magic to pool into her palm and the air around her in case the worst case scenario happened. For that she needed to unleash some of her fire but it won't be much help anyway, locking on a soul in pseudo-battle is easier for her to analyze Spark's situation. 

It's obvious that Reese is holding back, she didn't want to use her special attack because for some reason, it terrified anyone nearby. Not that she has to fear about using it here, however there IS someone around that she wished not to get a taste of her weapon. As much as she hates her, Reese didn't have the heart to see what her attacks could do to a genuine and pure soul. 

"Let go of those things Spark! Get a better grip!!!"

Spark yelled in annoyance, stopping to get a better stance before she replies with a determined face, "No! I'll Get Across With These, Just You See." Right after she continues to cross while Reese could only scream both externally and internally.

 

The second time almost loosing her footing, Spark nearly tumbles back, already halfway to the rocks nearby where it starts to become moist from the splashing waterfall. Yet despite how logic denies the use of the flowers, she kept a hold on her items like it's a prized treasure. Reese couldn't even begin to think why does she so insist on holding on to that, what it gave to her that it was as valuable as her safety?! 

Spark had arrived near the edge, a few more steps and she's guaranteed to safe place. Reese even had come along the side, hands ready to stretch in case the other couldn't make it all the way- maybe its not good to think like that, best not to jinx it in this type of situation.

"Just One More Step And I'll-"

...

She fell.

.

.

.

SHE FREAKING FELL!!!

Time cut to milliseconds, Reese knew she wouldn't be able to reach in time to stop her fall, but she couldn't risk setting her foot on the pathway where it would crack under her weight. Magic or no, it wouldn't last long enough for her to pull Spark and back. 

Weapon already set, the intense energy in the air immediately took the shape of a bow and quiver with flaming ends. Red and gold encased the quiver with an intricate pattern while the string itself had been pulled from Reese's dark horns as if it was reels of steel wire. Silver arrows formed as the string pulled into position and immediately released to chase its target. It would be a pain for the former assassin if not for two things- how well her tracking magic works and how well she could sense her counterpart's soul. 

At times like this, Reese felt a pang of regret for not getting to know her other self better. 

Minutes hadn't passed before the quiver return, its point peeking through the edge and pushing away the darkness. Reese had an empty look of regret and disappointment, unable to keep looking on whatever remains that had been salvaged by her silver line. 

"Reese?"

A small, sheepish voice jerked her back to see where the voice came from, projecting from where her quiver lied hold by a small pair of hands, "Wowie, You Never Told Me You Got Such Cool Special Attack!" Spark peered at the weapon, showing no hint of fear or despair. 

Within that exact moment, Reese fell into her knees and slid to the floor as she gawked at the other woman, yet somehow not trusting her watery eyes to distinguish reality from imagination as the smaller goat is shining brightly from behind and her fur is reflecting the light and-

Huh, since when were her eyes wet?

"Reese, I'm Sorry..." She starts, shooting a guilty smile to her savior, "I'm Sorry That I Failed, I Should've Brought A Bag Or Something And Not Carrying It With My Hands, It Was Stupid!"

Reese didn't even had a time to interject as the monster beside her rambled and vented in frustration, "And The Flowers! I Dropped Them When I Fell, And I Don't Think The Path Is Secure To Go Again!! Arrgh, This Is Disaster!!! And Oomph!!"

Moved by instinct, Reese latched on her friend, looking and touching to confirm to herself that she was indeed actually there, assuming that its not hallucination and proving that she's truly out of her mind. Spark watched her in curiosity, fur slightly radiating with pink as she gasped for air like she had run around the entire kingdom. 

Reese lifts the small goat, looking everywhere before turning her around to find her arrow that was the source and cause of the light had stuck on her ascot. She had shaped the end to bend like a hook but the former queen didn't thought it would actually work. With the confirmation that Spark was truly alive and she hadn't destroyed her mind yet, finally Reese allows the exhaustion that drowned her body to catch up with her mind, but not before she pulled the small goat into a weak hug.

"Never," She huffed in annoyance while sounding breathless, "-EVER, do that again. You hear me? Don't even think about it." Spark returned the hug with appropriate strength, expression shifting between happy, confused and a slight worry. 

 

The hug had lasted longer than Reese originally intended as she immediately realize what she'd done and leaped out of it, pushing the smaller goat away. 

"Reese, You Okay?!" Spark asked in alarm, panicked if she had done something wrong. The former queen only shook her head to hid the threatening blush that crept to her cheeks, "N-Never mind! Anyways, now that I found you, let's go back. The children were terrified when I left them before saying the reason why."

With that the taller goat took Spark's hand naturally as a mother would to a child, guiding them both to traverse through the dark part of the cave. The small goat seemed to not mind the gesture, following side-by-side with a deflated expression. 

"But What About The Gifts? At This Rate I Can't Get Anything Special For Your Birthday!" 

Those words immediately stopped Reese's track.

"You- You went to the most dangerous part of the Underground, without telling anyone and not bringing any proper equipment, risking your life in the process just to- to find me a present?!"

Without hesistation the Spark nodded, resuming her walk through the red echoflower field. "Yeah, And Since Your Birthday Fall On A Special Day Which Is The Day Of Love, I Have To Make The Gift Even More Special- Or At Least I Planned To. Now You're Here And The Day Is Almost Done, I Won't Have Anything To Give You For Your Birthday."

Reese snorted, then turned into a free laughter that she hadn't done in a long time. Spark cocked her head in confusion, though she couldn't help but feel happy that whatever she did had lifted the others mood. 

Once Reese had calmed down conserably she asked, still with a smile on her face, "Do you even know what those flowers are?" With no hesistance Spark nodded, "Yeah! Those Are White Echo Flowers Right?"

"No."

The answer was unexpected for the smaller goat as her eyes immediately widened. "No?! What Do You Mean No?!! I Read It In A Book, The Herbologist Said So!"

Reese didn't answer, her eyes scanned the room filled with red flowers before bending down and plucked two with their roots attached. Then in another hand she conjured the same magic for her arrows, then slowly bringing the two hands together. 

What happened next makes Spark's eyes widen even more, as the flower slowly turned white in color and absorbed the white flame. Reese's smile turned smug when she noticed the reaction, then after the flowers turned completely white, she handed one to the eager goat who carefully held it in her hand. 

"Normal echo flowers that repeat back the last words that was said to it," the goat talks calmly as if she was teaching, "-But these flowers were altered from my magic, and thus makes them different from normal echo." Reese whispered something to her flower, then touched the bottom petal, "Now try touch yours."

Spark complies and touched her flower, then almost sent it flying when she heard Reese voice whispering out from the flower. She looked back and forth to the two flowers, then to Reese before squealing in a high pitched tone. "W-Wowie!! This Is So Cool!!! No Wonder It Won't Work When I Tested It!"

Reese chuckled at the statement, "It's because they don't work that way, silly."

 

Slowly Reese realizes the cheerfulness in the air had been replaced with unusual silence. She looked back to make sure her companion was okay only to find her counterpart looking at the flower thoughtfully. Before she could open her mouth to ask, Spark had cut her off and said, "If I Bring This Home With Me, Do You Think It Would Still Work?"

Reese felt a pang in her soul. That was right, how could she forget? No matter how much she wanted 'her' to stay, one day Spark and the child would eventually have to leave this place. She wouldn't know the exact time but goodbye was inevitable from the beginning. 

Yet, knowing it hurt no less.

"If I leave," Spark said, in an unusually normal tone that reminded her of her own voice, "..there won't be any guarantee that we'll meet again. I know I can ask 'them' to bring me here, but I don't know if 'they' would even let me so I thought before that time comes, I'd make my time here worth remembering." 

Spark then looked up, her eyes glassy with tears that threatened to fall, yet she held strong. "If I Went Back, There Is A Chance I Wouldn't Be Able To Return Here So Tell Me, Do You Think These Flowers Would Work Even If We're Separated By Time And Space?"

"It will," Reese held onto her flower tighter, her jaws cleched as she looked up with a flare of willpower in her eyes. "I will make sure that it will."

Spark eyes widen for a moment, before she smiled and ran towards the former queen and hugged her waist and whisper. "Thank you, Toriel."

Reese looked down on her counterpart, now smiling in return as for a long time since her arrival, most people didn't call her by name anymore. She missed it dearly. And to be finally called by her true name, soothed her soul like nothing could, especially from her other self to do that, it made her feel whole.

Returning the hug, the two stayed at the position for awhile before they broke the embrace, looking at each other with newfound emotions. Until Spark smiled mischievously and shoved the taller goat forward, running towards Snowdin, giggling as she gripped the flower firmly, "First To Arrive Gets To Cook Dinner!!"

"What?!" Reese quickly recovered from the shock immediately chased after the nimble pink blur, "No, I won't let you! Get back here you ungrateful midget!"

As both souls ran they both realized even if the flowers doesn't work, that even if they could not see each other again, they could think back to this moment and know that it was real- and would forever remain in each other's souls. 

 

 

 

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  


 

 

In a dark, dark place within the underground, lies a field of glowing white flowers. They swayed gently as the wind gently walks among the space of the small caverns they rest within. 

As the gentle breeze flew it touches each and every one of the flowers petal, until it touched one to found that they had words kept within. The gentle breeze circles the location, before it decides to touch the flowers again and with its sway, carries the heartfelt words away from the cave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is the end notes (0w0)/
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm trully stocked for this ship, since I (think) I've yet to read a fic about Toriel selfcest here in AO3. So hey, why not add a bit spicy chocopie myself to the fray? *shurgs*  
> I know, that name is horrible, if you have any idea, feel free to suggest it at the comment section below q(^w^)p I need help to call this ship for the rest of my memory would allow!!
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Flowey in UF would be buttercup instead of golden flower(the usual Aster family), because it kind of symbolize the way this universe works? He was kind in this one, but can't be much help except guiding because his body is poisonus and thus he kept the isolation at the ruins to avoid hurting others... Make sense?
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, see ya! (^w^)/


End file.
